When Passion Burns
by Phoenix T
Summary: He thought she was made of the same flame as him; but, in reality, she was desperately trying to escape getting burned. He thought she was his until she wasn't. Now his flames are chasing her, trying to burn her life to the ground. She knows, burned or not, she will not live to see the flames go out. One-shot. AJ Lee, Kane, CM Punk/Phil Brooks.


**I do not own any of the characters, WWE owns Kane, and AJ Lee and CM Punk own themselves. My Beta-reader is xErikax. If any one needs a beta reader for anything wrestling I high recommend her. Please rate and review.**

The black waves crashed into the stone riddled shore; and onyx grains of sand sprayed into the frigid hungry caw of crows echoed overhead as the sun painted the horizon crimson with its setting rays. The shifting of pebbles under a blood stained leather boot drew the void like eyes to the petite figure sliding down the hill cresting the beach.

The wind caressed her raven hair as she drew close to the tumbling waves. April staggered across the rocks; falling to the ground in a heap. She lingered at the shore; her gaze tracing the waves that captured the lingering rays of light. Tears dripped down her cheeks to land on her knees, mingling with the rain that had soaked her paper-thin form. The torrent did not bother her. April found company in its raging winds that expressed the pain she felt in her soul. She wanted to forget, to lose herself to the rhythm of the waves. But the waves captured visage of the burning village she had barely escaped.

 _Escaped to what?_ She thought. _He will follow me to the ends of this life and then further, if possible._

She closed her eyes in surrender as the flames took another life in the waves; not letting her despair soften in the least. She imagined the flames leaping out of the waves to encompass her, to burn her, to deliver her to their master. She heard the cries of her friends and family all around her despite their souls having departed this world hours previous. Their pained eyes stuck to the back of her eyelids as she tried to prevent more tears. All the scars from over the years seemed to matter less and less as the matter of their makers' passing sunk in. Suddenly, the abuse was no longer abuse, but instead a form of deeply hidden affection and the wounds that they gave her became the only proof that they ever existed in her life. She realized that eventually that they too would fade away; and voice in her head whispered the idea of tearing the wounds open again and again so that the scars would always stay. The voice went further and suggested that they give the gift to someone else; so that they could be remembered for all posterity.

 _But what will happen once he finds me?_

The crows went silent and she knew that her time was winding down. She was took her boots off before rolling up the ends of her trousers. The water soothed the blistering burns on her feet and numbed the pain that had been a constant companion the previous fortnight.

She felt his rage before she saw him; he stood at the edge of his he forest, ember like eyes the only thing standing out from the icky darkness beneath the rotting limbs and their foliage. She spared him only a glance before casting her eyes back to the sea. The cooling effect of its water on her feet soon faded as the salt began to sting the wounds. The pain reawakened her emotions and fear flooded her as she contemplated the giant walking towards her.

"Why did you know you run?"

"It's something one tends to do with a pyromaniac on the loose burning everything you know to the ground."

"I did all that for you! They never cared for you, you should be rejoicing their deaths and praising my name."

"That's blasphemy."

"I beg to differ"

"You are no god, Kane."

"Perhaps not," he said dismissingly as he glanced at the destruction that was slowly closing in on the beach, "but that does not change the fact that you should be thanking me for ending the miserable lives of those insects."

April jumped to her feet, ignored the flare of pain, and stomped over to the towering man. Her dark eyes swirled with a barely leased fire; a fire that made her a target for suspicion many a time. A faux smile crossed the her lips as she looked up at Kane. She raised her hand and gently stroked the giant's cheek before pulling back and slapping him. His head only moved the slightest to the side before it slowly moved back to its original position.

"They were my family!"

April bared her teeth at him; her fear being replaced by rage. Kane's eyes were lit with fire. His hand shot out and wrapped around her throat, enclosing it in its strong grip. The hand reached out to gently stroke her smoke infused hair. His grip tightened when she slapped his hand away, causing her to gasp and pry at his hand.

"They should have been nothing to you. They only scorned your talents; while I recognized your true potential. I will be everything they weren't for you my goddess."

"I am no goddess," April struggled against him more, "and you are delusional."

Kane stared solemnly at her.

"What horrors have they committed against you that they have changed your feelings for me so radically."

"You can't change what never existed."

April took the chance to escape when he collapsed from a kick between the legs. She hobbled back over to her boots and slipped them over her injured feet. She walked a little ways away as she waited for her stalker to get back to his feet. Her boots crunched as she trans-versed her way back up the hill. A low groan erupted from behind her but she paid it little attention as she walked towards the cliff she had seen on her way to the beach earlier.

The glass of the bottle she had left up here that morning cast an emerald shadow across the granite rocks. She caressed the smooth glass of the bottle and watched as the parchment inside shifted ever so slightly. Her heart ached as she remembered the words she wrote.

 _My every thought belongs to you my love. I know not how much longer I can persevere under my current conditions. Everyday I hear more whispers of a burning; and, more and more I fear it will be mine. God as my witness, I am innocent of any wrong doing or sorcery; but the ladies Nicole and Briella spread more rumors each day. But more than me, I fear for your safety should you return to here. Salem already stinks of burning flesh and I fear that same stink will soon present itself here._

"You should not have done that, little one. Even you are not immune from my wrath." Kane's voice echoed to her across the cliff as he approached. It was deep with anger. In his hand was his weapon of choice: the torch. April hide the bottle behind her back as she backed up towards the edge.

"Come with me now and all with be forgiven."

April released the bottle and heard the gentle _plunk_ of it entering the water safely. Her feet were at the tipping point; one step more and she would join her bottle. She looked Kane in his eyes and saw the one thing one should never play with, fire.

She fell backwards and closed her eyes as the black waters welcomed her home. Her parting words engrained a smile of her face that would still be there when her body was found weeks later.

 _My love, Phillip, be assured of your place in my heart for all eternity, though I can not assure you of my safety. Until I see you next, forever yours, April._

 **Thanks for reading! If you liked this one shot please check out my other WWE one-shots: _A Little too Much (_ Matt Hardy/Lita Conflict- inspired) and _Blood is the new Red Nailpolish_ (Naomi vs Alexa Bliss). Also if you enjoyed this story please leave me a review to tell me what you think. **


End file.
